Dad
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. "You're identical to Goku", they say. Sometimes, he would like those words were not truth. Sometimes, he would like he just could know.


Well, since I started to write DBZ fics, I wanted to analyze the relationships between different characters. The majority of my fics would be a little introspective, then. Even so, I like how this turned out.

**Note**: Keep in mind this is my second fic translated to English, therefore can be grammatical errors, misspellings and that sort of things. So, if you have a comment, suggestion or advice, please feel free to do it. I'll appreciate it and make the corresponding corrections. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Dad.**

"You're identical to your father."

Those are words that Goten is used to listen every time a family's friend visit them. Or every time someone notice it, to tell the truth. Words that they say, with a smile in the lips but the sadness trough the gaze. And Goten takes it, still and speechless, really quiet, while they tousle his hair. The obsession people has with HIS hair, and he hates it, but he doesn't say anything.

"You should be proud, Milk." His mother smiles and they chat, easily and pleasantly, about Gohan's classes and technological improves and a bunch of things that Goten doesn't understand, and doesn't care, either.

Then, playing in the house's floor, he listens to his mother remembering a few tales about Gohan and his father. Never him, he wasn't there. The guests laugh, yearn and miss, with a lump in the throat. His mother turn her eyes to him, slowly and pretending not to look, before returning her gaze to the person in front of her. And she misses _him_, Goten knows, even when he's so young. He knows that both, his mother and his brother, miss his father so much. So badly. He knows that Gohan inclusive feels a little guilty, because he, himself, has told him so, while they're resting in the ground after training.

"I'm sorry." Gohan repeats, every once in a while. He repeats it after looking intensely at him for a few minutes, because "is identical to his father" and Goten knows what is his older brother thinking. "I'm sorry".

But, for him is different. He doesn't have memories that make him sad (or happy) when somebody names his father. For him, somedays, is not much more than a empty chair, in front of his mother's one. Is a comment into the air, in a place where nobody listen and a voiceless face. For Goten, his father is just that picture where he's hugging his mother, Gohan in the front. He isn't in it. He wasn't there.

His mother doesn't allow him to train as much as he wish. And, when she does it, his brother has a lot of things to do; so Goten doesn't train that much. Also, he likes to play too, therefore he takes advantage when he can go to Trunk's house. They play with lots of new, innovating toys; they eat the sweetest cakes until they cannot more, courtesy his friend's grandma; and then listen stories so weird to be truth, thanks to grandpa.

But, above all, Goten loves when he can train. Trunks is a year older and knows more things that him; but is kind and fight at his pace. That, until Vegeta arrives, surely. Something happens to his friend and then starts to attack with all his strength, when he almost can't dodge him. But he does it, and raises his head, without dropping his smile. Always smiles, he doesn't know why.

"You're doing it wrong, brat". Says Trunks' father, getting his son out of the way, for start training with him. "Let me show you".

And so he does, for a while. Goten knows that he does it on purpose because, every time they finish, he feels like he knows something more. He feels stronger, dying for go home and show his brother the progress he made. Of course Gohan already knows, his father was teaching him specially.

Is then, in those cases, when Goten feels a little of that called envy, when he thinks in all the time Trunks can spend with his own father, training, playing, laughing or even arguing. He looks askance at them, at dinner time. He sees how Vegeta, the great warrior, glance at his son , when he thinks nobody is watching. Goten knows it, when he attends their playing wounds, putting special care in his firstborn child's ones.

Is envy, and he knows it. He knows that he wants something like that for him. Someone who can teach him all that he knows, who can laugh with him and scold him if he deserve it. He wants someone who cuddle him, but not in that overprotective way of his mother; and tell him some stories before bedtime. Adventures, no memories. Gohan always tells him memories.

Goten doesn't know if his brother notice it, but he doesn't like that. It gives him a strange feeling in the chest, and a desire to ask him to shut up and don't say more, because he doesn't want to know. He doesn't care. But then, he bites his own lips 'cause yes, he cares. And he listens, listens pretending to smile, so his brother would be happy. Hurts.

"You're identical to Goku." They say.

Sometimes he would like those words were not truth.

Sometimes he would like he just could know.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

So, that's all.

I hope you enjoyed it!

If that's the case (or not) you can leave a review.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
